The present invention relates to an automobile vehicle door module comprising a window raiser mechanism of the type comprising two substantially parallel rails and driving cables arranged in the form of an X between these rails and sliding on the latter, and a support for this mechanism.
These devices are usually named xe2x80x9ccable drum double lift mechanismsxe2x80x9d and may be mounted on a mounting support with, for example, the lock and a speaker to form a module which facilitates the mounting of the assembly of these mechanisms in the door.
An object of the invention is to provide a door module made of plastic materials and arranged as to avoid the need for cable sheaths.
According to the invention, the support has a generally X-shape connecting the upper ends of the rails to their lower ends and enveloping the cables.
In this way the plate usually necessary for supporting the window raiser becomes superfluous, as the constituents of the window raiser and in particular its rails are connected by the X-shape of the support enveloping the cables. The support imparts sufficient rigidity to the assembly to enable it to be easily assembled when manufacturing the module, easily mounted in the door and capable of resisting the operating forces of the mechanisms when the latter are in use.
Owing to the fact that the X-shaped support envelopes or surrounds the cables, the latter are protected from aggressions due to transport or mounting, and the forces due to the tension of the cable in the operation of the window raiser are directly supported by the X-shaped structure, so that it is possible to eliminate the sheaths of the cables, which were necessary with previous designs.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, with reference to the accompanying drawing which illustrates an embodiment of the invention by way of a non-limitative example.